


Under Stars: The Twin Stars of Kasterborous

by SevenForASecret



Series: Behind Closed Doors And Under Stars [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenForASecret/pseuds/SevenForASecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Doctor and the First Corsair have a chat by Lake Abydos on Gallifrey, talking of adventures, other worlds and Time Lord politics. And drinking. Can't forget the drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Stars: The Twin Stars of Kasterborous

The Corsair said it was just luck that he had found The Doctor on the shores of Lake Abydos. If he were honest, he didn't believe that. Sure, he hadn't told anyone at The Citadel where he was going, but The Corsair was nothing if not clever. If it were anyone else and the offending Time Lord hadn't softened the blow of his presence with some sort of Rigellian liquor, he might have been more angry than sullen.

He took a deep drink from the bottle and handed it back, staring out at the water and the flutterwings skimming along the water. "They want me to try to be a  _Lord Cardinal_." The Doctor said in disgust.

The Corsair snorted at that. "Most of the cardinals are useless." He dug his shoes into the sandy bank. "Though your ego is probably big enough for politics." He easily dodged the flying shell that was the answer to that. "olitics would be bad for you. You'd go all soft and pudgy."

"I would not!" The Doctor said, almost offended.

"Hey, Lungbarrow, have you looked at my House lately?" The Corsair shot back. 

The Doctor considered that question. "The House of Brightshore is one of the most influential on Gallifrey!"

"All politicians and misers." The Corsair said, witht hat sort of loving disdain only family could have for each other. "No one in Brightshore  _does_ anything anymore." He took a deep swig of the sweet liquor. "Rassilon knows Millenia was the best of us." He scratched his neck, where his tattoo lay against the cords of his neck.

"You're the face of the Celestial Intelligence Agency." The Doctor argued. "They let you make something of yourself."

"Because I threatened to go renegade." The Corsair replied, revealing that little fact to his friend who was appropriately shocked. "So they thought they might as well let me join the CIA, for fear of what shame I would bring down on their heads otherwise." He laughed, a full, ungentlemanly laugh. "Then I went and got a tattoo and my mother went into bypass from the shock."

"At least you're off seeing the universe and having adventures." The Doctor remarked. "Maybe I could come along and be your assistant."

The Corsair laughed again. "You'd get sick of me eventually." He stretched and stood, making it obvious that the conversation was over. "You'll get sick of them too, trust me -- especially if you let them talk you into becoming a Lord Cardinal. You're not ready for the seedy underbelly of Gallifrey, Doctor. We all see it eventually, don't try to see it faster, because you won't be able to go back or run away from that."

"Hmmm." The Doctor hummed philosophically, offering his friend the bottle back. 

The Corsair shook his head, rejecting the bottle "Keep it, Doctor. One thing you can find plenty of while out in the universe is drink. You need it more than I do."


End file.
